Fuck! Zombies!
by crossoutmyname
Summary: Zombie goodness along with drama, romance, blood, and guts. What more could you want! Akuroku, Soriku, Other Pairings. Rated M for gore/sex/language/content in general. Enjoy!


**Chapter One: **Well, fuck me.

**_WARNING: _**_This story contains gay/straight sex, violence, and gore. If you do not wish to read about these things, go find another story to read._

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, nor do I own square enix. (though I wish I did)

* * *

><p>Axel stared at the ropes tied around his wrists. He could faintly hear his brother yelling in the background, but he wasn't paying much attention. Mostly because he was scared, terrified in fact; terrified at the fact that total strangers got to choose is fate.<p>

"Yo, assholes! Let us out!"

"Reno, talking to them like that isn't going to get us out of here alive." Axel shot.

Reno gave his brother a crazy look that read _are you fucking serious right now?! _"How do you suppose I talk to them then, little brother?"

"Don't talk to them unless you're spoken to. We're trying to survive the zombies, we don't need armed men after us, too.

"What the fuck ever, yo. I ain't comfortable tied up like a hog."

"Maybe if you would've attacked one of their men, we wouldn't be tied up."

"Okay _smartass, _what would you've done if you were in my position? They had a gun up to your head, Axel!"

"They weren't going to shoot."

"Sure as hell looked like it."

"They were just protecting themselves. They didn't know _who_ I was."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep defendin' 'em and we'll see just how good of guys they really are."

Axel sighed. This is how it had been the past two hours. Reno was either hollering or arguing, and that was really wearing on the younger redhead's nerves. Where the fuck were the people that captured them any? Throwing a party? How hard was it to remember there were two people tied up in another room?

Just like magic, Axel was answered, and in walked a very tough, very _aggressive_ looking man. He had a scar running down his face. His whole appearance screamed 'tough guy'.

"What do you two want?"

"Some fucking _food _would be nice._" _Reno spat.

The brunette gave the redhead a nasty look, so Axel quickly interjected, "What my brother means is, we didn't come expecting anything but shelter. We had no idea that there were other people... _alive. _Sure we'd seen a straggler or two roaming by themselves, but there were quickly eaten. We didn't know anyone was here."

Leon sat in silence and studied the two. "I can't exactly trust you, you know."

"I understand, I guess. I mean, its been just me and Reno here the past couple of months. We haven't seen any new faces or heard any new voices for what seems like forever. If you could just let us stay-"

"_Stay?_" Leon cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think you two are going to be able to stay? We've got our group, we don't need any others."

"Look," Axel sighed. "We understand that you don't need any more mouths to feed. But, we can help out around this place. We can go on runs, I'm good with melee weapons and Reno's one hell of a shot."

"I'd have to talk it over with the group." Leon sighed. "Be right back." Then he exited through the wooden door he came through.

"What the fuck was that!?" Reno growled.

Axel narrowed his eyes towards his brother. "That was me trying to get somewhere safe to stay."

"We don't need these fuckers, Ax. We've been just fine on our own, yo."

"No, we haven't Reno. We've been starving and running. Hell, if we find something to eat within two weeks! C'mon Reno, we _need_ this."

"We don't need no one but ourselves. Whats gotten into you?"

"Me? What's gotten into _you_? We've been searching for a place to stay for months."

"Yeah, we. You and me. No one else."

"Don't be like that Reno. We need other people to _survive_."

Reno spat on the floor a few inches away from him. "I don't need anyone to survive. Not even _you_."

Axel just sat there in shock and stared at his brother. Did he just say what he thought he just said? They were brothers for Christ's sake! Didn't he want them to live through this _together_? Reno didn't say anything after that, but grumbled at the ground. Angry grumbles, too.

The brothers sat there in relatively silence for about thirty minutes before someone entered the room again. Axel and Reno both looked up to see three figures. One female, two male. One of the men was the brunette from before.

"So, what do you think, Cid? You think we should trust them?"

"I'unno. Whats yer name?" The tall blonde man gestured towards Axel, who gave him a friendly smile. "I'm Axel. This is my brother Reno." Axel nodded toward the still-angry redhead in the far left of the room.

"Yeah? Whats wrong with 'em? Looks kinda pissy."

"Shut the fuck up, yo." Reno snapped.

"Axel seems fine, but the other one I'm not sure about."

"Don't fucking talk about us like we aren't even _here_."

"Right, Sorry kid. Leon, lets talk outside. Aerith, you watch 'em." Cid said and opened the door for Leon to walk through. Once they were gone, Reno began running his mouth again. "Well well well, aren't you just a gem."

"Excuse me?" Aerith replied. She tilted her head slightly and her lips were tugged into a frown.

"You can ignore him. He doesn't wanna stay here anyway."

"Hey, hey, hey, I just might after laying my eyes on this foxy lady."

"Did you really just call me foxy?" Aerith deadpanned.

"I thought sexy might be a little bit forward."

Aerith wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're disgusting."

"You wouldn't be the first girl to tell him that." Axel snorted. Aerith giggled.

"Will you be staying with us, Axel? Or will you be going with your brother?"

"I have a _name_." Reno commented, but it was ignored by the other two people currently in the room.

"No, I want to stay. I love him, he is my brother, but if he wants to be an idiot, then he can be an idiot alone."

"Very well then, I'll go tell Leon and Cid that, and their decision will be much easier to make." Aerith gave Axel a sweet smile before exiting the room.

"What the fuck, Ax!? I thought we were a team."

"Oh don't pull that bullshit on me Reno, you told me you were gonna leave with or without me. I'm not about to be eaten alive because _you _wanna be stupid and leave this place! We'll be safe here!"

"We'll have a nice stay, traitor."

Leon and Cid came back in the room with Aerith following them close behind. She wore a smile as Cid spoke. "Alright, Axel, you're in. And since you wanna leave, you got it princess." Cid grabbed Reno and through him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes then carried him out. Aerith quickly crouched down next to Axel and untied the ropes holding his hands and ankles together. "Why didn't your brother want to stay?" She asked as she undid the last knot. Axel rubbed his wrists and shrugged. "I wish I knew. He's something, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he really is." The both stood up and faced Leon. "So Axel, ready to meet the other members?"

"Yeah, of course."

Leon nodded and turned around sharply; leading the two to the main part of the facility they had claimed as their own.

It was a detention center, for juveniles. It kind of made Axel feel uneasy. He remembered getting sent to a place like this with Reno a while back. It made him uncomfortable.

They walked down a long, narrow hallway until they ended up at a metal door. Leon forced it open and walked inside the room. Once Axel was inside he was overfilled with excitement. There were people here! Real living, breathing, speaking human beings! He quickly counted the heads. Seven, seven real life people!

Leon spoke up, "Everyone, this is Axel. He's a new member of our group. Get aquainted, I guess." The he walked off into a corner by himself, Aerith quickly followed after him.

The first person to approach the redhead was boy with crazy mullet hair and a huge smile. "Hiya! I'm Demyx."

Axel was a little taken aback by the bubbly blonde, but replied as nicely as possible. "Um, hey Demyx."

"How'd you end up here?"

"Me and my brother were looking for shelter and stumbled upon this place."

Demyx looked to Axel's sides, and even behind him before saying, "I don't see a brother anywhere. Did they have to kill him?"

"What? No! He didn't want to stay."

"So you let him go out there all alone?"

"I didn't want to die over his stupidity."

"Ouch, harsh. Oh well, we're glad you're a part of our group! We've been needing some new people. These same people kinda get me going crazy. I need someone new to talk to every once-in-a-while."

Axel just gave the blonde an awkward smile and nodded. "Haha, yeah."

"Demyx, I think you're creeping the poor guy out." A female voice rung out behind him. The blonde turned around quickly, "Hey, Kairi." then moved out of the way.

When the girl stood in front of Axel she gave him a smile. "Hi, I'm Kairi."

"Hey, Kairi." Axel nodded.

"Sorry about Demyx he can get a little bit.."

"Overwhelming?" Axel finished the sentence and she laughed, then nodded. "Yeah. Overwhelming. Anyway, if you ever need any help with anything just ask me, alright? I'll show you around later if you need me to."

"Sounds good." The redhead gave her a sincere smile, which earned one right back. Then the wine-haired girl walked back to the center of the room where another girl was doodling. _They must be sisters_. Axel thought, then frowned. He kinda felt bad for leaving Reno like that. But the idiot was trying to get them both killed!

The other occupants of the room just carried on their own conversations and completely ignored Axel's exsistance. Feeling kind of awkward, Axel walked over to Demyx, who was sitting alone in the far corner of the room.

"Hey dude, whats up? Why're you lookin' all sad?"

Demyx jumped from being startled, then looked up at the tall redhead. "Oh, everyone is a little angry with me, is all."

"Why's that?" Axel asked and crouched down on the floor and carefully took a seat.

"Well, we went on a run yesterday. I kind of almost got bit and I kind of dropped some rations, okay- a lot of rations, but, it wasn't my fault entirely! Namine kept sneezing and she must've alerted a nearby zombie, but it got to _me_ first! It isn't fair that I'm being treated like I killed someone." Demyx huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not mad at you." Axel offered, Demyx shrugged.

"Kinda. Still kind of upset though. Everyone's acting like they hate me." He pouted.

"They don't hate you, I'm sure."

"I know they dont. I guess I'm just a little frustrated."

"Probably. You just need to relax. Mind telling me about everyone?"

Demyx perked up a little bit and uncrossed his arms. "Sure."

First he pointed at a man with black and grey hair tied up in a ponytail. He also had an eye patch and one hell of a scar running from the bottom of his jaw and up his cheek.

"That's Xigbar, or Xiggy as I like to call him. He's nice to me and Cid, but he doesn't really put up with anyone else. He's got what I call a cold heart, because he never lets anyone in to warm it up." Demyx sighed. "Sometimes I feel like he could use a hug, but I know it'll only make things worse.

Axel said nothing, only because he could tell something was bothering Demyx. The blonde stayed silent for quite awhile. Axel didn't know what to do, so he waited until the blonde pointed another finger at a thin blonde girl, the one Axel had seen doodling earlier.

"Thats Namine. Her and Kairi are sisters. Shes nice, I guess. She's really quiet though. The only person she ever even speaks to is Kairi. She talks so light, that she has to whisper into Kairi's ear, and Kairi has to tell us whats shes saying. Cid found them wandering the streets downtown by themselves. They looked lost and confused, and we found out Kairi was shot, and Namine was exhausted. Luckily, Aerith is a nurse and got both of them well and healthy again."

"Why's she so quiet?" Axel asked.

"She's shy, I guess. You'd think after a month of living together she'd get louder, but nope. Still silent as ever. Okay, next is..." Demyx pointed a finger at a tallish blonde man standing across the room. His hair was slightly spiky, but also slightly dirty from not being to bathe for days. He was standing in front of two teenage boys, talking to them. Axel couldn't quite make out their faces, but from the looks of it, the blonde man was their father.

"That's Cloud. We stumbled upon him and his sons, Sora and Roxas in the woods. The boys looked terrified, but Cloud had to put on a tough guy act for them. Leon was going to leave them out there, but Cloud started begging. He told Leon just to take his sons if he had to. He didn't want them out there on their own. Leon saw Cloud's compassion I guess, because he brought all three of them back.

"That was gracious of him."

"Ha, you're telling me. I'm assuming you already know Aerith, Leon, and Cid, seeing how they went to check on you not too long ago."

"Yeah, I met them."

"Okay, well, what do you think of this place so far?"

"It's pretty nice, actually. Reno's a dumbass for not wanting to stay."

Demyx tilted his head curiously. "Reno? That's your brother's name?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for letting him go like that but..." Axel trailed off, and Demyx put his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it." He gave Axel a reassuring smile, and Axel couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, Demyx."

Just then, there was a light ringing of a bell, and Demyx stood up. "C'mon dude, lunch time." he held out his hand and Axel graciously took it and pulled himself up. He followed Demyx, along with everyone else in a line down the narrow hallway and down a flight of stairs. They walked down another hallway and at the end of it stood two large metal doors that read 'cafeteria'. Once past those doors they entered a slightly smaller than average cafeteria. They all lined up with trays, like people normally would at school and stood in line to wait for their food. Axel and Demyx, fortunately, got in the middle of the lines. That meant that their food wouldn't have to be scraped from the bottom of the bowl.

"So, you guys go through this for every meal?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Demyx nodded. "And we always get Aerith to pass out the servings, we know she's fair and gives everyone equal portions."

"Sounds like a good deal to me."

"It really is. This place is awesome, a lot better than the last two I ended up in."

"Theres more people than this?"

"Oh yeah, tons. They're just all in secluded places, groups, hiding away from the zombies. I'm just good at stumbling upon them, I guess. When I got here it was only Leon, Aerith, and Cid."

"Well shit. I guess I'm lucky I found this place." Axel commented. They both made it to the front of the lunch line, where Aerith was putting food on trays. Each got an orange, a bowl of soup, and some baby carrots. Both boys said their thank yous then took a seat at one of the various lunch tables.

"Sora, Roxas, and Xiggy normally sit here with me, but I doubt they will today."

"C'mon, they can't be that mad at you."

"Oh, no... they're pissed. Well, I know Roxas and Xiggy are. Sora just follows Roxas around like a lost puppy, so if Roxas doesn't sit over here he wo-"

The blonde cut himself off in mid-sentence and stared over the redhead's shoulder. At first Axel was confused. He thought the blonde was staring at him, then he caught on and realized he was staring at the person behind him and looked over his shoulder. There stood a short brunette, that looked to be around the age sixteen or seventeen. He had big cerulean eyes that let off a glimmer of innocence. Axel gave him a smile. "Hi, you're Sora right?"

Sora's cheek gained a rosy hue and he nodded slowly. "Yeah. I was, um... I was wondering if I could sit by you?"

"Of course you can." scooted his tray over a little so the brunette could set his down. Sora climbed over the bench and sat down to where his legs were between the table and the bench.

"Sora? Why aren't you sitting with Roxas today?" Demyx asked. Sora took a bite of a baby carrot and chewed slowly. "Roxy didn't want to talk to you or the new guy... and I haven't gotten to meet him yet, so I figured, why not lunch time?"

"I guess that makes sense." Demyx deadpanned. Sora nodded then turned his attention back to Axel. After swallowing the carrot bits he had chewed, he began talking again. "So, whats your name again?"

"It's Axel."

"I like that name. It's cute."

Axel chuckled. "Thanks, kiddo."

"You're welcome, Axel." Sora wet his lips slightly before continuing, "How old are you?"

"Just turned twenty about a month and a half ago. Still feels weird saying it, though. You?"

"I'm sixteen." Sora frowned. "People around here baby me, and I hate it. Roxas and I had to do gun training with our dad. I know how to protect myself. I don't understand why i never get to go on runs."

"Because you're too loud, Sora." Demyx commented. Sora glared. "You're just as noisy as I am, Demmy." The fake sweetness in Sora's words was almost enough to make the brunette sick, but he stuck through it and even managed a smile.

Axel chuckled and began slurping down his soup, having already been done with his orange and carrots. What could he say? He hadn't eaten this good in months. And for once he was satisfied with a full belly.

When everyone had finished and put their trays in the cleaning station to be washed, they all went back into that large room on the upper floor. Sora decided to stick with Axel and Demyx, while everyone else communicated with each other.

"Can I take Axel to go meet Roxas, please Demmy?" Sora begged, complete with a puppy-dog pout and big sad eyes. Demyx sighed, giving in to Sora's mystical powers. "Fine, but you better be back eventually, and I'm not talking about tomorrow."

"I got it, I got it!" Sora said while pulling Axel off to another corner in the room by his wrist. He noticed that Cloud was talking with Leon this time. Which meant-

"Hey Roxy, why're you sitting over here by yourself?" Sora asked.

"Maybe because I didn't want to be bothered." Roxas replied, rather annoyed.

Axel was still staring at Cloud and Leon when Sora yanked him forward. His eyes wandered down to the floor, and there he saw the most perfect creature he had ever laid eyes on, and his name was Roxas. Sp many thoughts raced through his head at once. How old was he? Did he like guys? What would his dad think? But there was one that sounded the loudest. One that always sounded when he was in trouble.

_Oh, fuck me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! I've begun a zombie story. **

**I've been wanting to do one of these for a _while _but, I never had the time to get around to it.**

**But here it is, chapter one of my first zombie-inspired fanfic.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as you enjoy Secrets.**

** .Enjoy.**

**Love you all.**

**~CapnCole**


End file.
